victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rori
Rori is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega (R'/obbie and T/'ori). Although they are an unlikely couple, Tori and Robbie are great friends. Another common pair name is Tobbie (T'/ori and R/'obbie). Some fans believe when Rex makes comments about Tori, it's Robbie's excuse to say something provocative to Tori without getting in trouble, suggesting that Rex and Robbie aren't separate entities after all. Major Rori Moments Season 1: 'Pilot' *Robbie is seen backstage enjoying Tori's performance. *Upon first meeting her, Robbie looks Tori up and down and notes that she is "female." *Robbie is seen right behind Tori after her performance. *Robbie can't give good directons to Tori, so Rex helps her out. *Rex shows interest in her, and Robbie gives her a look of apology. *Tori is creeped out by Rex. *Rex beats Robbie at giving the letter for Tori's alphabet improv. He seems upset at this. *Robbie is sent to bring Tori and Andre back to class. 'The Bird Scene' *Robbie, along with Andre, helps Tori put her books in her locker. Robbie drops Rex on the floor to do so. *Tori and Robbie jam together when Andre plays the keyboard on his locker. *To get Robbie to reveal the secret to completing the Bird Scene, Tori sweetly massages his ear/hair. Robbie seems to enjoy this, though Rex believes she has ulterior motives. *Robbie says whatever problem Tori has, he'll 'kill it'. 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie stuffs Rex into his backpack after Rex insults Tori. 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie dances to Tori's part of Finally Falling. 'Robarazzi' *Tori encourages Robbie to continue his blog. *She stays with Robbie when the rest of the group pretend to see "that guy", and leave. *After Tori gives him some ideas for his blog and walks away Robbie says, "She's so cute." *Rex notices Tori squeezing her pimple which means somewhere in his subconscious, Robbie was staring at Tori instead of focusing on the interview. *Tori threatens to hit Robbie for his pimple piece but resists, which could mean that whether Tori is mad at Robbie or not, she wouldn't physically harm him. *When Tori's Mom asks Tori why she's in a weird mood Tori answers, "You know my FRIEND Robbie" she calls him a friend after she says earlier they are no longer friends. 'Survival of the Hottest' *In this episode when Tori says "I am so hot" (Referring to body temperature) , Rex (refering to looks) says "Ain't that the truth?". *Tori and Robbie are seen close together throughout most of episode. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Tori lets Robbie in the chat. *Tori feels annoyed about Robbie and Rex's arguement and shuts him off. *When Robbie makes a fake account and was able to rejoin the chat, she shuts him off again. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori is seen hugging Robbie at the pep Rally. *Rex (technically Rex) invites Tori to be on his "hot volleyball squad" [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend']] *Tori and Robbie are the only two people to question the sausage. They both say that Sikowitz started laughing hystarically when they asked him what type of meat it was. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out']] *Robbie says Tori looks horrible and Tori seems slightly offended. *Tori asks about Rex's date with the Northridge Girls. *Tori asks Robbie to untie Trina for her. *Robbie is mad at Tori for leaving him and the other guys to take care of Trina. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] *Tori watches Rex for Robbie. Robbie also really trusts her to watch Rex for him. *Robbie blames Tori for murdering Rex and gets mad at her. Tori seems really hurt about this and about the fact that Rex died. *Even though Tori killed Rex, Robbie trusts Tori to take him to the hospital. This proves that Robbie really does trust Tori. *At the hospital, Robbie asks Tori to stay with him while he says goodbye. He says he just needs a woman with him. *It is obvious that Tori feels sorry for Robbie, although, she does sometimes roll her eyes at him. *Robbie asks Tori to sing 'Forever, Baby' with him to Rex. Tori agrees and they sing the song together. *Robbie holds on to Tori cries on her shoulder. Tori comfortingly pats him on the back. *Tori brings Rex back to life after she sees how sad Robbie is. She has a large smile on her face when Robbie sees that Rex is alive again. TheSlap.com Hints *Andre comments that Robbie never lets almost anyone hold Rex, but he lets Tori, supposing he likes Tori. *In the comments on Rex´s profile video, Robbie says he will change the password on his computer so Rex can´t post mean stuff about people. In his next comment, Rex says Robbie should have picked a harder password than "Tori Vega Loves Me", to which Tori answers "Really?" *When Tori wanted all her friends to have a virtual group hug with her, Robbie missed it and said for her to re-do. *Robbie goes over to Tori's house and pays her to do an improv scene with him. Tori agrees because she is payed and they do the scene together. Despite her breaking her promise of not saying she was paid, she still lets him stay. *Tori is creeped out by Robbie's baby voice. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the Ping Pong Team and Tori was hugging Robbie had is arm wrapped around Tori. *Rex posted a picture of Robbie crying on Tori's shoulder. *Robbie performs "Broken Glass" at Tori's house while she is in the shower. Category:Pairings Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Teens Category:Episodes about Rori